new_marvel_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek Hanson
Derek Hanson (codename Plasma) is a student at the Xavier School for the Gifted and a member of the Gen X class. History Derek was raised in The Bronx, New York. As a child, he spent a lot of his time with street gangs and running with the wrong crowd. Eventually Derek outgrew his former friends and wanted to set himself straight, despite the gang not wanting to let him go and swearing he'd regret crossing them. Derek spent a lot of his time at a local gym, training in kickboxing and wrestling. Eventually Derek's powers manifested when the leader of his former gang jumped him, Derek found a strange feeling overtake him and accidentally controlled the leader's blood after breaking his nose, causing him to be unable to breathe. Scott Summers discovered Derek before the gang leader died. Scott offered to bring Derek to the Xavier School, telling him that he could learn to control his newfound abilities. Derek agreed, eager to understand his powers. Powers and Abilities Powers * Blood Manipulation: Derek is able to manipulate and control exposed blood, his own or otherwise. He can perform various offensive and defensive feats using blood. He can affect the temperature and flow of a target's bloodstream, mend or expand wounds, change the shape, size, color, or form of blood. His powers are really only limited by his imagination and the amount of blood he has to work with. ** Prehensile Blood: Using his own blood, Derek is able to make his blood move and use it to hold/manipulate objects similarly to regular limbs. He can constrict or attack opponents with this. He could perform a sneak attack, sending a stream of blood to ambush an opponent, use his blood to pick locks, or shield himself from an attack just to name a few uses. ** Blood Mending: Derek can use his prehensile blood to mend another person's wounds. Similarly, he could harm them by making their wound worse, stopping their blood flow, changing the temperature of their blood, etc. * Pain Suppression (Possible): Derek shows little discomfort slashing his own wrists to access his blood. While unconfirmed, he may possibly be able to completely suppress pain or simply just ignores it. Abilities * Strength: Derek exercises regularly and enjoys weight lifting, he can bench press about 400lbs and is quite strong - especially for his age. * Hand-to-hand Combat: Derek is a kickboxer and wrestler. Weaknesses * Limited Blood: Derek's abilities are as limited as the amount of blood in a person's body. He could potentially kill himself by overusing his powers. * Overconfident: Derek thinks he's top dog and is very overconfident in his abilities. * Fear of Failure: Derek's overconfidence leaves him with a crippling fear of failure. Trivia * Derek's character description from the New Marvel casting call: ** 12. Derek Hanson (Plasma) - Derek is the guy your dad warned you about. Charming, handsome, leather jacketed, he's a bad boy. Derek is good at keeping his chill but everyone has their breaking points. Derek can manipulate exposed blood, if you have an open wound he can either mend it or kill you. In a fight, he'll slash his wrist or stab himself and use his blood in various ways. Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Created characters Category:OG Created Category:Gen X Category:Xavier School Category:Good guys Category:Mutants Category:Alive